Earning the Present
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: "For they had proved the hardships in their Past that they had earned the Present." - Solangelo. R&R! I don't own any character.


"Will,"Said Nico slowly,running his hand through his blonde hair,"You are more than you think you are. Don't bring yourself down by thinking like that."

"But-But you don't understand Nico! Of course you won't. I'm just a random,stupid,bloody healer. I can't even _shoot an arrow._ I'm supposed to be a son of Apollo,for pity's sake! Archery is supposed to be my middle name. Meanwhile there are these three super-powerful demigods of the Big Three who can summon freaking hurricanes,typhoons..."He paused to look at Nico,"...And raise the dead."

Nico looked pained.

"For once I'm changing my own lines,Solace,"He said,smiling softly,"With great power comes great sacrifice and responsibility. I lost my sister,my mother,my whole family just because I was a son of Hades. Percy almost lost his mom,and is hated by almost all the Gods because he's a son of Poseidon. Jason...He lost his mom. He didn't even _know_ he had a sister. His family is ripped to different sides-of both Roman and Greek. He is not so favoured by the other Gods either."

"But that doesn't matter! Atleast you can grab a sword,run out the door,kill the monsters and avenge whom you want to. You are a hero in everyone's eyes. But me? I'm stuck in the infirmary,sticking band aids on the Hephaestus kids and doing _nothing._ I'm just a healer who lets people die!" Will tore his eyes away from Nico's face,and looked down at his own hands. He sighed and hung his head.

"Hn. Anyway,why am I talking about this? The least I can do is to keep everyone happy and not tell a sob story. Ni-"

The son of Hades cupped Will's hands(effectively shutting him up),though his hands were small to fully hold Will's. He bent down and kissed the top of both the hands softly,and Will's face took on a slight shade of pink. Nico stared at the place he had kissed for a moment, then looked at Will,who was very obviously blushing.

"Do you remember the ones you healed,and how they thanked you after the war? Do you remember their parents,and how many of them cried because you had saved their children's lives?"

Nico smiled,leaned forward and kissed Will's forehead,then proceeded to rest his forehead against Will's.

"Do you remember how happy you made the infirmary? People don't come there just to get healed because they got hurt. It's the happiness and positivity,Will,something which you emanate."

Nico moved closer,so that their noses were grazing against each other's;and he could feel Will's breath on his lips,and see the cerulean shade of his eyes clearly.

"Do you hate yourself now?"

Will looked into the other boy's eyes in awe,"There's no one else I'd rather be,"

"Good,because if you wanted to be someone else,I couldn't really think of dating Will Solace who was acting different."

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to ask you to elaborate 'dating',what are the things you would do with Will Solace?"Will cocked an eyebrow,smirking and enjoying his boyfriend's spreading blush.

"Oh,I don't know,"Nico's answer was quick."I would kiss him,stalk him,break curfew rules and hangout with him till it's 1?"

"Oh?"Will looked like, _that's it?_

"Maybe take him out on dates,but he hasn't asked yet."

"Why,aren't you asking?"

"Doesn't the guy ask the girl always?"

"So I'm the guy?"

Nico slapped his arm playfully."Whoever said I was talking about you? I'm talking about the Will Solace who's gonna take me out on romantic dates,kiss me under the stars and one day get on his knee."

Will booped Nico's nose. He was glad Nico was thinking about the future,along with him.

"Well,what if **I** became that guy?"Will asked.

"You could start by getting me a cup of icecream now." Laughed Nico. Will grinned before closing the distance between them,to which Nico obliged happily by kissing back. The kiss wasn't long,but when he pulled away,he could see the love in his blue eyes.

They would be there for each other,for they had proved their hardships in the Past that they had earned their Present.


End file.
